A Pokemon's Honest Opinion
by neglected appleseed
Summary: What if someone actually asked the Pokemon about their thoughts on their trainers. Well, I did just that.


**You know how Pokemon seem to understand their trainers and stuff; they seem really smart, like people smart. Nobody ever asked them about their trainers or anything else. Turns out, they are rather intelligent. This is Pansage, Axew, and Pikachu's opinion on their respective trainers. (Translated to English of course)**

_Pansage_

My trainer is the best; he respects me for me, and my abilities as a grass type Pokemon. He knows I have limits to my abilities, so he knows not to push me too hard. I also know he is destined to become the best connoisseur in Pokemon history. Whenever he does something, he always gives friendly advice after he does something for other people; whither it's a Pokemon battle, or teaching something as simple as holding chopsticks. He always knows how to improve people.

That includes helping his two other friends that are traveling with him. You know, the one with the big hair and the one with the Pikachu. That Pikachu is so wise by the way. Whenever he needs someone to talk to about stuff, he takes me out and talks to me. He talks about his day, his problems, or just how excited he is to cook a meal soon. By the way, his cooking is AMAZING. He lets me taste the human food sometimes and I'm thankful for that. More to the point, he talks a lot of times about his two friends, how they are 'hopeless' and 'meant for each other'. Stuff like that. I listen too. It's really fun hearing about his day and his problems. His brothers never really understood him, just like Pansear and Panpour never understood me. I could tell he was excited about going on this journey.

He never judges anyone too. That's another good trait about him. He only helps people improve, like I said before. In the end, Cilan is awesome and I am so thankful about me being his Pokemon.

_Axew_

My trainer is the bestest trainer in the whole wide world. She is really nice and stuff and she lets me live in her hair and don't tell anyone but I think she has a crush on that boy with the really smart Pikachu. She is really funny and she loves me and I love her too. When I grow up, I'm gonna return the favor of her carrying me around and she's gonna get on my back and I'm gonna give her rides and stuff. I'm gonna be so super duper strong! She has some anger problems though, she always gets into arguments with that other kid but I think they're just playing around; they _LOVE_ each other, TEHE.

She also is really smart and pretty and she understands me really well and we are best pals and we've been with each other forever and she loves dragon type Pokemon and that's good because I am a dragon type Pokemon and- I'm outa breath.

Anyway she is a really good overall trainer and she is the best I could ever ask for. Iris is nice the nicest person I have ever met in my short life as her proud Pokemon and she loves me lots.

_Pikachu_

My trainer is perfect, in some cases. I know he loves me with all his heart, and all of us for that matter. He is great at battling and is probably the kindest person I have ever encountered on my journey with him. Also he seems to be the only human that even understands what I'm trying to say. We really get each other, and I'm proud of that fact. Also, though I don't see it, for human standards, he is good looking. (Torchic told me that her trainer said this) He is _super duper yummy_. Or something like that.

He has some flaws too. For one thing, although he understands me perfectly, he really can't get hints from his fellow humans. For example, on every journey we've been on, we've encountered traveling partners. Each one had different personalities, and looks. But they had one thing in common. They all obviously had a large crush on my trainer. They would give him hints too, the girl with the Piplup, (nice guy, good with children) would constantly be winking at him throughout the journey. He would just smile and wave, thinking it was a friendly _How do you do!_ The one with the Torchic, which by the way is a bit annoying, would blush at the mention at his name. The one with the water type Pokemon didn't have as big a crush on him, but you could still sense the affection when they battled each other.

The only girl throughout the journey who hasn't shown any obvious attraction is the one we're traveling with right now. The one with the Axew. He is really friendly, and is really innocent. But more to the point, she hasn't shown any obvious hints, _**YET**_. She has shown some subtle hints though. Like glancing over at him every once in a while when we are walking. And, although she is good at making sure no one is watching before she does this, I can sometimes see her staring at Ash with obvious adoration in her eyes when he is battling. Also I think my trainer has a bit of a crush on her. Whenever the green haired guy suggested something like them being a couple, they would look at each other for a moment, blush then quickly deny every accusation.

In conclusion, he is the best trainer ever. He is really nice and respects my wishes of not wanting to evolve. I mean, I would loose all my cuteness. He is really a kind spirit and you can know that the minute you meet him. He loves all Pokemon, and especially his own. He also loves his friends, they seem to mean a lot to him. He is dense, and can't get a hint, that is why I love my trainer, Ash.

**HA! Exactly 1010 words in this story of mine!**


End file.
